dragon_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Tribe
The Winter Tribe subsides in the Northern Ice Mountains, due to the climate and the location the Winter Tribe has little contact to other tribes and even struggles keeping contact with other villages. Culture Life for a Winter Tribesman is one of work and cold. Due to the climate, farming is nearly impossible as the ground is frozen most of the year. They are skilled at ranged weapons, most choosing a bow over other weapons but some choose the spear. They primarily hunt big game and poultry, however whatever they catch on a hunt is used with no waste. Winter Tribesman live in villages across the mountains and venture into the forests to hunt. The houses are well-kept warm huts and the dragons live with their humans. Coming of age for people in the tribe is a long process that starts with their first hunt at 12 years old, usually accompanied by an experienced member of their family. From their the next stage is the handcrafting of their own weapon, and ends with their first solitary successful hunt. Only experienced riders are allowed on the Bruege hunts. If a rider survives a particularly dangerous hunt, where they encounter dangerous animals such as Carrid, and bring back the carcass of the predator - they are marked as strong through scarification work on the skin. The Winter Tribe is very devoted to their Clan Mothers. Each hunt a tribute is taken to the temple for the Mother. Although to outsiders the Winter Tribe look very surly and gruff there's a very big sense of community in each village, parties are frequent with plenty of big roasts and mead for the whole village. Appearance In appearance Winter Tribesmen are very pale due to being from the north where not much sun reaches them. They're taller than most of the inhabitants and good tailor's are highly respected. Clothing is layered with an undershirt, a plain shirt and a thick wooly coat. A good sturdy pair of boots is a must and all the tribesmen have a good pair of snowshoes nearby. Decorative scarification symbolises a very skilled hunter. Dragons Winter Dragons are very friendly and eager to please their riders most of the time. They not only get along with their own rider but can form a bond with other dragons and riders easily. Winter dragons are large, around the same size as a large draught horse, covered in fur and warm blooded unlike most other dragons. Most of the Winter dragons are two-toned coming in various shades of greys, blacks or whites. Some come in more brown colours but it is very odd to see a brightly coloured Winter dragon. The bulk of the body is covered in a long outer coat with a weatherproof undercoat. A thick mane around their neck is usually a darker shade than the rest of them. Winter dragons have large feet to help wade through the snow and are very skilled flyers in high altitudes and strong winds. Category:Tribes